Aro et Sulpicia
by aroishot
Summary: Antiquité grecque. Aro, Roi d'Athènes, peine à trouver une épouse à sa convenance. Un soir, il la rencontre enfin mais lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle, il constate avec stupeur qu'elle le regarde avec dégoût et s'enfuit. Aro parviendra-t-il à la séduire ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Athènes, vers l'an -1300 avant JC, pouvait se vanter d'être gouvernée par un jeune Roi absolument unique. Son nom ? Aro ! La cité grecque était déjà réputée pour être la ville d'Athéna et pour avoir été la Terre de Thésée, le héros vainqueur du Minotaure. Mais il était à parier qu'Aro rendrait cette cité encore plus inoubliable.

Tout comme Thésée, il était immensément beau, fort et intelligent. Il était si exceptionnel que beaucoup étaient d'ailleurs persuadés qu'il était en réalité un demi-dieu, voire même un dieu à part entière et délibéraient vainement sur son ascendance. Certains clamaient haut et fort qu'il était le fils d'Aphrodite car on ne pouvait que l'aimer tandis que d'autres affirmaient qu'il était fils d'Athéna car il était fin stratège et très cultivé. Pour certains, il était même fils d'Artémis, la chasseresse vierge, car aucun gibier ne lui résistait. Enfin, le dernier groupe, moins nombreux, suggérait qu'il soit fils d'Héra car il ne pouvait être que fils du couple royal. Cependant, les opposants à ce groupe leur rappelaient qu'Héra était la mère d'Arès, le plus haï de tous les dieux et d'Héphaïstos, le plus laid de tous les dieux. Aro ne pouvait donc pas être fils d'Héra.

Concernant son père, hormis Zeus qui semblait être le choix le plus logique, même si les grecs avaient du mal à imaginer Zeus coucher avec une de ses filles, les choix se réduisaient à Arès, car Aro était un fier guerrier qui n'avait jamais perdu une seule bataille, Apollon car il était d'une beauté parfaite et Hermès puisque l'intelligence d'Aro était son plus bel atout. En effet, il avait l'art de deviner ce que les gens pensaient et surtout, la manière dont ils réfléchissaient. Ainsi, il lui était aisé d'obtenir toujours tout ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Hermès emportait l'unanimité auprès des citoyens d'Athènes.

Aro savait bien toutes ses rumeurs qu'on racontait sur lui. Son père, le vrai, était mort alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Bien qu'il soit encore un enfant, il était monté sur le trône car il avait été élu par le peuple. Tout Athènes aimait ce jeune garçon qui semblait si prometteur. Aro ne les avait d'ailleurs jamais déçus. Il prêtait volontiers assistance à ceux qui imploraient son aide et sortait toujours victorieux de chacun de ses combats. Cultivé, il se passionnait pour la littérature mais aussi la science, l'art en général, la politique, la biologie… Aro était doté d'une curiosité insatiable et n'hésitait pas à s'entourer de tous les grands savants de son temps. Il admirait Zeus pour son pouvoir mais était choqué par l'attitude d'Hermès. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier, qui était si intelligent, acceptait une position de sous-fifre quand il lui aurait été si simple de détrôner son Roi. Ainsi, lorsque les citoyens d'Athènes faisaient d'Hermès son père, il ne pouvait réprimer une grimace en signe de mécontentement.

Sa vraie mère était toujours en vie et louait tous les Olympiens chaque jour pour les remercier de lui avoir donné un fils aussi exceptionnel et pour qu'ils ne punissent pas le peuple d'Athènes de considérer son fils comme un demi-dieu ou même un dieu. Elle savait que les Olympiens avaient toujours été très susceptibles à ce sujet. Toutefois, cela faisait déjà plus de vingt ans que ces rumeurs existaient et pour l'instant, aucun malheur n'était arrivé à Athènes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Car si Aro était aimé des femmes, étrangement, il n'en aimait aucune. Il reconnaissait leur beauté et n'avait pas de difficulté pour partager leur couche mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne ressentait rien pour ces femmes. C'était à peine s'il mémorisait leur prénom. Or, il voulait une reine qui sache se différencier des autres. Une qui, d'un regard, bouleverserait sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas encore trouvée et pourtant, elle n'allait pas tarder à se montrer, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Cette femme, Sulpicia !


	2. Première rencontre

Aro avait passé sa journée à recevoir des gens. Certains étaient simplement venus le saluer, d'autres l'admirer, très peu le solliciter pour une véritable raison. C'était souvent le cas : une ou deux personnes avaient chaque jour vraiment besoin de lui tandis que la centaine d'autres visiteurs n'étaient là que pour le contempler, comme s'il était une attraction locale. Cela l'amusait souvent mais aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé cela particulièrement étouffant. Il faut dire que sa mère n'avait pas allégé sa journée en lui rappelant qu'il était temps pour lui de se marier et d'assurer sa descendance. Aro le savait mieux que quiconque mais il ne parvenait pas à se résigner à épouser n'importe qui. Bien entendu, il aurait pu choisir sa femme en se concentrant sur un point de vue purement stratégique. Cependant, il avait l'impression que peu importe qui il choisirait, elle n'aurait jamais assez à lui offrir. Etait-il trop exigeant ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Aro avait été comparé toute sa vie à un demi-dieu alors il était normal pour lui de ne pas prendre pour moitié une femme quelconque. Or, toutes les princesses qu'il avait rencontrées étaient banales. Belles, certes, riches, aussi mais ennuyeuses à mourir, ternes, soumises, inintéressantes. Il voulait une femme qui ne soit pas une princesse mais une reine ! Une femme qui en impose partout où elle passe. Une femme devant laquelle on s'inclinerait immédiatement, sans même se soucier de son titre. C'était une femme comme cela qu'il voulait. Et pourtant, il voulait aussi qu'elle lui obéisse pour ne pas risquer de se faire détrôner. Il voulait une alliée, pas une ennemie. Obéissante mais pas soumise. C'était là toute la différence. En fait, il voulait tout simplement son égale mais qui lui soit quand même inférieure puisqu'elle serait une femme (NDLA : les femmes n'avaient pas de pouvoir à l'époque et ne servaient qu'à la reproduction).

Aro décida de sortir et d'aller prendre l'air du soir pour se changer un peu les idées. Il marcha dans la rue principale, sans escorte. Personne n'était assez fou pour le menacer et, même si cela avait été le cas, la totalité des Athéniens se serait battue pour le défendre. Il aimait aller à la rencontre de son peuple mais il appréciait aussi la solitude par moment. Les habitants d'Athènes le connaissant depuis longtemps savaient reconnaître les moments où Aro avait besoin d'être seul, c'est pourquoi ils le laissèrent en paix. Aro était heureux. Il avait une belle vie, un peuple qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Il ne lui manquait vraiment qu'une épouse pour que son bonheur soit parfait. C'était la seule ombre à sa réussite. Mais où la trouver ? Son attention fut attirée par un marchant d'esclaves qui criait de lui acheter sa marchandise. Aro avait une profonde aversion pour les esclavagistes. Il laissait le choix aux Athéniens de se conduire comme ils le souhaitaient mais lui-même refusait d'avoir le moindre esclave. Parce qu'Aro était leur modèle, aucun Athénien n'achetait d'esclaves et le marchand commençait à désespérer, ce qui fit sourire Aro. C'est alors qu'il la vit : ELLE ! Aro eut le souffle coupé rien qu'en la voyant. Elle était là, devant ce marchand, à le regarder avec curiosité, puis constater la réaction des citoyens. Elle semblait surprise par le manque d'intérêt des habitants pour les esclaves. Aro remarqua sa longue chevelure noire, épaisse et ondulée, qui ressemblait à la mer la nuit. Elle avait la peau d'une blancheur impressionnante qui contrastait magnifiquement avec sa chevelure et ses yeux noirs. Son port de tête altier et la finesse de son corps lui donnait cet éclat qu'on ne retrouve que chez les reines. Et de fait, tous les Athéniens la contemplaient, sans oser l'approcher mais tout en comprenant que leur Roi avait enfin trouvé sa Reine !

Aro s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui parler. A sa grande surprise, la réaction de sa future épouse ne fut pas celle qu'il avait espérée et à laquelle il était habitué. En effet, lorsqu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un, son interlocuteur était en général subjugué par son charisme, sa beauté et son élégance. Aro était donc habitué à susciter une admiration chez quiconque. Pourtant, lorsqu'il salua sa future Reine, elle le regarda en grimaçant et s'éloigna rapidement de lui. Aro, ainsi que tous les Athéniens qui n'avaient rien manqué du spectacle, en furent si choqués qu'aucun ne bougea avant plusieurs heures. C'est un jeune garçon, inquiet de l'absence de son père, qui les sauva. En effet, ne voyant pas son père rentré, il était parti à sa recherche et avait été médusé par ce qu'il avait vu. Dans la rue principale, de nombreux citoyens se tenaient debout, sans bouger. Etait-ce une attaque de Gorgone ? Avaient-ils été changés en statue ? Rapidement, le jeune garçon avait appelé à l'aide et les autorités étaient intervenues. La mère d'Aro , le voyant ainsi immobile, se mit à craindre d'avoir agi comme Niobé, la Reine qui avait mis au monde quatorze enfants et qui avaient demandé à son peuple de la louer elle plutôt que Leto, la mère d'Apollon et d'Artémis. Très vite, les redoutables jumeaux étaient descendus sur Terre et avaient tué la totalité de ses enfants avec leurs flèches. Les Olympiens avaient-ils recommencé ? Etait-ce leur châtiment pour avoir osé comparé Aro à l'un des leurs ? La Reine ne supporta pas cette idée et secoua son fils désespérement, afin qu'il reprenne conscience. C'est exactement ce qui se passa, au grand bonheur des spectateurs qui avaient craint que la Reine finisse par tuer Aro à force de le secouer comme un prunier.

Lorsqu'Aro revint à lui, tous les citoyens, changés en quelque sorte en statue, reprirent leur esprit. Chacun, déstabilisé par les événements, décida de rentrer chez lui afin de se remettre de cette forte émotion : une femme avait osé résister au charme d'Aro ! La Reine insista pour raccompagner son fils dans sa chambre et était bien résolue à le border dans son lit mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. Sa fierté avait déjà été suffisamment malmenée comme cela. Pas question d'être traité comme un bébé ! Il voulait sortir, partir à la recherche de sa belle inconnue mais sa mère l'en empêcha. Bien entendu, cette pauvre femme n'aurait jamais pu retenir Aro de ses frêles bras mais la totalité de ses gardes, oui ! Ils étaient tous inquiets pour leur jeune Roi et ils préfèraient subir son courroux plutôt que de l'exposer à un quelconque danger. Aro fut si surpris de voir sa propre garde se rebeller contre lui qu'il accepta de rester au lit. Décidément, cette soirée avait été riche en émotions !


	3. Didyme

**Hello,**

 **Merci à SnowWhite et Renesme13 de m'avoir laissé une review. Ca me fait trop plaisir et ça me motive à continuer l'histoire qui n'a, pour l'instant, pas énormément de visiteurs comparé à mes autres histoires :(**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit porte conseil, paraît-il. De cela, Aro en était persuadé. Il croyait en toutes les divinités grecques et était convaincu que Morphée, fils d'Hypnos, était venu lui rendre visite cette nuit et l'avait touché de sa fleur de pavot. Ainsi, Aro avait fait un rêve. Il s'était vu sur un trône, assis au centre, entouré de deux autres hommes, également assis sur des trônes. Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient mais de toute évidence, ces hommes devaient être des Rois, tout comme lui. L'un était blond et semblait peu aimable, l'autre brun aux cheveux bouclés. Tout autour d'eux, dans une grande pièce, se trouvaient des gardes. Ce qui avait le plus frappé Aro était la beauté de son entourage. Aro avait toujours été très beau et n'avait jamais réellement trouvé de rival. Pourtant, il devait admettre que la totalité des hommes de son rêve étaient aussi beaux, voire encore plus beau que lui. Avait-il rêvé du Mont Olympe ? Aro eut un frisson rien qu'en y pensant car, si Zeus apprenait qu'il avait rêvé de prendre sa place, Aro se doutait qu'il serait foudroyé incessamment sous peu. Il chassa cette pensée et se rappela que c'était sa belle inconnue qui l'avait introduit dans cette pièce et lui avait demandé de s'asseoir au centre. Etait-elle Héra ? L'épouse de Zeus en avait-elle assez de son mari infidèle et avait-elle choisi Aro pour prendre sa place ? Dans ce cas, les deux autres Rois étaient sans aucun doute les frères de Zeus : Poséidon et Hadès. A y repenser, c'était de plus en plus logique. L'homme blond peu aimable était très certainement Hadès, le seigneur des Enfers tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bouclés devait être Poséidon, le dieu de la Mer. Cela expliquait le caractère de l'un et la chevelure en forme d'algues de l'autre.

Alors qu'il se levait pour s'habiller, Aro vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir légèrement. Il sourit. La fente n'était pas assez grosse pour pouvoir apercevoir la personne derrière la porte mais le jeune Roi savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de sa petite soeur Didyme, âgée de seulement six ans. Il se cacha derrière la porte, sans faire de bruit. La petite fille ouvrit progressivement la porte, le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse passer doucement sa tête. Ne voyant pas son frère dans son lit, elle s'inquiéta et tourna la tête :

\- Bouh ! fit Aro

\- Ahhhh ! cria Didyme, effrayée par la soudaine apparition de son frère lui faisant la grimace

\- HAHAHAHHAHA !

\- Aro, tu es méchant ! C'est pas drôle ! J'ai eu peur ! Méchant !

Aro prit son adorable petite soeur dans ses bras, la souleva et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Didyme cessa immédiatement de faire la moue, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle adorait son frère. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue en retour, mais malheureusement pour Aro, les bisous de Didyme avaient tendance à être très baveux ! Aro ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace et de s'essuyer, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à sa soeur ! Elle le tapa sur la tête avec son petit poing et fit semblant de bouder. Aro, qui savait très bien qu'elle voulait un autre bisou, décida de faire semblant d'avoir très mal à la tête à cause du coup qu'elle venait de lui donner. Didyme s'inquiéta et attrapa sa tête pour lui faire plein de bisous. Aro éclata alors de rire, mit sa soeur dans son lit et commença une longue séance de chatouilles. Il aimait entendre sa petite soeur éclater de rire. Il aimait les trop rares moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, étant trop accaparé par ses devoirs royaux. Grâce à Didyme, il se sentait moins seul. Elle était l'unique personne en ce monde avec qui il était Aro et non le Roi. Même leur mère ne permettait pas à Aro d'être lui-même. Depuis que sa petite soeur était née, Aro avait l'impression non pas de revivre, mais tout simplement d'avoir le droit de vivre. Pour lui, c'était le plus beau cadeau au monde. Didyme voulut savoir si elle pourrait passer du temps avec son frère aujourd'hui. Aro réfléchit à ce qu'il avait de prévu : plusieurs visites officielles qui l'occuperaient toute la matinée et de nombreux projets à étudier pour l'embellissement de la cité dans l'après-midi. Au mieux, il pourrait consacrer une petite heure le soir à Didyme, avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher mais c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait rencontré sa belle inconnue. Il ne savait pas son nom, ni d'où elle venait. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas d'Athènes puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas et semblait surprise par le non-intérêt des Athéniens pour les esclaves. De toute façon, si une telle beauté avait vécu à Athènes, il s'en serait rendu compte auparavant. Il voulait donc essayer de la revoir, en espérant qu'elle soit au même endroit et à la même heure.

Il proposa à sa soeur de se promener ensemble ce soir et de partir à la recherche de sa future femme. Didyme fit la moue. Si l'idée d'une balade nocturne avec son grand frère la remplissait de bonheur, elle devait admettre que le but de cette balade lui déplaisait fortement. Aro était à elle et elle ne voulait pas de rivale. Elle avait déjà bien assez de mal à pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Néanmoins, parce qu'elle savait qu'Aro faisait un effort, elle décida d'être raisonnable et d'accepter. Avant tout, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux et elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il l'était. Elle voulait continuer à lui procurer du bonheur, aujourd'hui et pour toute l'éternité. Toutefois, elle n'accepterait pas n'importe qui comme belle-soeur. Aro le savait mais était persuadé que sa belle inconnue saurait charmer Didyme.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : la rencontre Sulpicia - Didyme ? ;)**


	4. Aro, Didyme et Sulpicia

**Hello,**

 **Merci à SnowWhite de m'avoir laissé une petite review ! Je dois t'avouer que je continue cette fiction uniquement pour toi, vu qu'elle ne semble pas être un grand succès :(**

 **Sur ce, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- DIDYME ! Laisse immédiatement Aro tranquille ! Il est important, lui ! hurla leur mère en s'apercevant de la présence de sa fille dans la chambre de son fils

\- Allons Mère, ne dites pas cela, intervint Aro qui n'aimait pas la réaction de sa mère vis-à-vis de Didyme.

La Reine grimaça. Elle détestait autant sa fille qu'elle adorait son fils. Depuis que son mari était mort et qu'Aro était monté sur le trône, la Reine avait eu quelques amants, principalement des esclaves. Didyme était le fruit d'un de ces « amours ». La mère d'Aro, si fière de son fils, s'était alors soudain sentie très honteuse. Elle avait mis au monde une bâtarde, avec un esclave en plus. Depuis qu'elle avait appris être enceinte, la Reine avait maudit cette enfant et avait souhaité qu'elle périsse. Mais Didyme était née, en bonne santé de surcroît. Le pire crime de Didyme avait été de s'accaparer Aro qui avait été immédiatement émerveillé par ce petit bébé. Didyme avait souri à Aro et cela avait suffit pour transformer son frère. Cela, la Reine ne l'acceptait pas ! Aro était un Roi, il se devait d'être parfait et il n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper d'une petite bâtarde !

Didyme sourit à Aro qui l'avait, encore une fois, défendue contre sa mère. Elle se cacha derrière ce dernier et en profita pour tirer la langue à sa génitrice. La Reine en fut outrée et se précipita pour frapper cette impertinente mais Aro intervint à nouveau. Furieuse, la Reine quitta la chambre, non sans rappeler à Aro que le Roi de Thèbes l'attendait. Didyme fit la moue, tout comme Aro. Il se tourna vers sa petite sœur et lui proposa de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Didyme fut si ravie qu'elle improvisa une danse pour récompenser son frère. Aro explosa de rire en regardant sa sœur (NDLA : pour information, Didyme a été le précurseur de la danse hip hop, ce qui dénote avec le style de danse de l'époque).

\- Aro ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer ! C'est Terpsichore, la muse de la danse, qui me l'a inspirée ! bouda Didyme

\- Hahahaha ! Pardon mon cœur ! Je ne me moquais pas. Je trouve que cette danse te sied à merveille. Elle a le don de rendre les gens heureux

Sur ces mots, Didyme sourit de toutes ses dents et se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui l'amena à la cuisine. Les esclaves les accueillirent avec une grande joie. Si Aro les impressionnait, Didyme les mettait de bonne humeur. Eux deux avaient vraiment le pouvoir d'embellir leurs journées et de les rendre plus excitantes.

Pour Aro et Didyme, la journée défila rapidement. Le grand frère avait été fort occupé par ses devoirs de Roi tandis que la petite sœur s'était efforcée de faire un maximum de bêtises afin de pouvoir les raconter à Aro ce soir et de le faire rire.

Lorsqu'Aro se rendit dans sa chambre, il vit sa petite sœur, assise sur son lit, en train de balancer ses jambes. Sage comme une image, du moins en apparence car Aro n'était pas dupe, il sourit à sa sœur en lui disant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Le visage de Didyme s'éclaira d'une joie intense, ce qui fit sourire Aro davantage. Mais alors qu'ils quittaient le palais, ils croisèrent leur mère.

\- Puis-je savoir où vous allez ? demanda la Reine

\- Bonsoir Mère. Nous allons chercher ma future épouse, répondit Aro avec courtoisie

\- Très bien mon fils. Mais pourquoi doit-elle t'accompagner ? Elle n'est pas nécessaire !

\- Détrompez-vous. J'ai besoin de sa bénédiction concernant le choix de ma future épouse et pour pouvoir vous la présenter par la suite

\- La bénédiction ? Hahahaha ! Aro, es-tu sérieux ? Didyme n'a pas son mot à dire ! File dans ta chambre ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant pour le poisson ?

\- Mère ! J'ai donné ma parole à Didyme ! Voulez-vous faire de moi un Roi sans honneur ?

\- Que… Non,bien sûr que non… Mais…

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Allons-y Didyme, ne faisons pas attendre ma future épouse.

\- Oui Aro, sourit Didyme qui suivit son frère en sautillant. Puis, elle se retourna et fit une horrible grimace à sa mère.

\- Didyme… Lui dit Aro en penchant la tête mais ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être amusé par sa réaction.

Didyme lui prit la main et se mit à réfléchir à son avenir. Elle savait que sa mère la détestait, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. A son avis, c'était parce qu'Aro la préférait à la Reine, ce que cette dernière ne supportait pas. Mais qu'allait-il se passer si Aro tombait amoureux ? Didyme décida qu'elle devait absolument faire de sa future belle-sœur son alliée. Comme cela, Aro serait heureux et sa mère ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. En revanche, Didyme se doutait que si elle ne s'entendait pas avec sa future belle-sœur, Aro serait triste et devrait choisir entre elles. Par ailleurs, cela impliquerait une vie encore plus infernale pour Didyme puisqu'elle aurait sa mère et sa belle-sœur comme ennemies. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup !

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur la grande place et qu'Aro cherchait sa dulcinée, il remarqua sa petite sœur songeuse. Il décida de la taquiner :

\- Alors ? Vas-tu me raconter cette histoire de poisson ?

\- Anthéios m'a dit que j'étais heureuse comme un poisson dans l'eau. Alors j'ai pris un poisson dans la cuisine et je l'ai jeté dans le bain de Mère, alors qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais le poisson ne m'a pas semblé très heureux…

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je comprends que Mère n'ait pas été ravie de trouver un poisson dans son bain. Mais tu sais mon cœur, ceci n'est qu'une expression.

\- … La prochaine fois, j'essaierai avec une pieuvre !

\- HAHAHAHAHA ! Il vaudrait mieux éviter.

\- Et donc, où est ta fiancée ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne la vois pas

Didyme eut alors la bonne idée de demander aux gens si quelqu'un avait vu sa future belle-sœur. Heureusement, les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore frais dans la mémoire des Athéniens et l'un d'entre eux put les renseigner. Il l'avait vu au Pirée, le principal port d'Athènes, en train de parler au marchand d'esclaves. Aro et Didyme se précipitèrent et furent choqués par ce qu'ils virent. La belle inconnue se trouvait dans une rue déserte avec le marchand d'esclaves. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, la tête collée contre son cou. Aro fut choqué qu'elle choisisse un marchand d'esclaves plutôt laid à son auguste personne et annonça à Didyme qu'ils partaient. Sa sœur ne bougeant pas, il la porta et tourna le dos à cette scène qu'il jugeait scandaleuse. En revanche, Didyme, debout dans les bras de son frère, ne perdit pas une miette de ce spectacle et fut choquée par la couleur des yeux de sa future belle-sœur lorsque cette dernière les ouvrit : ils étaient rouges !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Sulpicia ! :)


	5. Sulpicia

Sulpicia regardait le jour se lever en étant blottie dans sa grotte. Hier, elle avait enfin pu se nourrir ce qui n'avait pas été chose facile. Athènes était vraiment une ville étrange. Cette cité ne semblait pas connaître la guerre, la pauvreté ou la maladie. Pis encore, elle ne semblait même pas adhérer à l'esclavage puisque le marchand dont elle avait bu le sang n'avait pas fait une seule vente de la journée. Elle restait perplexe face à une telle situation. En tant qu'humaine, elle aurait aimé vivre dans un endroit aussi paradisiaque. Mais en tant que vampire ? Pour elle, plus la mortalité était forte et plus sa vie était simple. Elle pouvait se nourrir abondamment et sans crainte. En revanche, ici où la mortalité semblait faible, chacun de ses repas attirerait l'attention sur elle. S'il y avait d'autres vampires dans les parages, elle devrait sans doute se battre pour défendre son territoire. Or Sulpicia n'était pas une bonne guerrière. La plus sage décision était donc de retourner à Sparte, où la vie est si difficile pour les humains qu'ils meurent tous jeunes.

La belle vampire serra ses genoux contre elle et posa son front sur eux. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle repensa à cet homme qui l'avait abordé. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exprimer son dégoût en le voyant. Il était tout ce qu'elle détestait. Elle avait toujours eu horreur des hommes qui se voulaient trop parfaits. Et cet inconnu était justement ce type d'homme. Ses cheveux noirs trop brillants et trop lisses, son corps trop bien sculpté, ses traits trop bien dessinés, ses vêtements trop chics et ses manières trop correctes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait aperçu de loin, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Apparemment, cet homme était connu et ne devait pas souvent subir d'échec auprès de la gent féminine car la totalité des spectateurs s'était statufiée après son départ. Elle en avait été d'abord surprise puis avait éclaté de rire. Cette ville semblait vraiment être unique… et intéressante.

A cette pensée, Sulpicia tenta de faire rentrer ses ongles dans sa chair pour se punir. C'était peine perdue ceci dit car cela faisait longtemps que son corps était devenu aussi dur que de la pierre. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de sa vie d'humaine mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été heureuse. Sa vie avait été ennuyeuse à mourir, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer et de devoir toujours obéir à des ordres pas toujours logiques ou à des personnes pas toujours intelligentes. Sulpicia n'avait rien contre l'obéissance mais elle refusait d'être soumise. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'on lui a annoncé son futur mariage avec un homme de vingt ans son aîné, elle avait décidé de s'enfuir. Oh, elle n'était pas allée très loin. A peine avait-elle atteint la forêt qu'elle s'était faite mordre par un vampire ayant déjà vidé un couple. Le couple mourut, elle survécut. Et c'était bien son plus grand problème : elle avait survécu sans avoir jamais vécu.

Sulpicia se mit à respirer fortement. Elle n'avait guère besoin de respirer, étant donné sa condition vampirique, mais elle se sentait à nouveau oppressée et piégée. Elle devait faire un choix important. La logique voulait qu'elle parte mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Cela l'exaspérait car elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Elle devait choisir un endroit qui lui apporterait une nourriture abondante et non pas un endroit où les humains vivent différemment. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son repas. L'inconnu trop parfait l'avait retrouvé et avait semblé choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Sulpicia se mit à rire doucement. Assurément, cet homme avait dû penser qu'elle aimait ce marchand d'esclave et elle trouvait cela très drôle car ce marchand était vraiment laid. L'orgueil de son inconnu avait dû en prendre un coup ! Monsieur trop parfait avait été remplacé par un homme vilain en tout point. Sulpicia éclata de rire franchement en imaginant cet homme en train de faire sans doute les cent pas dans sa maison et de l'invectiver sans relâche. Puis, après s'être calmée, elle se rappela cette petite fille qui semblait complètement fascinée. Instinctivement, Sulpicia toucha son ventre, bien creux, qui ne grossirait jamais. Elle serra le tissu de sa robe et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfant. Elle se mit à envier cet inconnu qui avait une si charmante petite fille et, sans même s'en rendre compte, à regretter de ne pas l'avoir écouté lorsqu'il avait voulu la séduire. Monsieur Parfait avait une adorable fille. C'était normal. Sulpicia en revanche, n'avait rien... mais elle voulait tout ! Voilà ce qui la retenait à Athènes. Elle voulait... TOUT ! Une maison, un mari qu'elle aimerait et qui l'aimerait, un enfant voire même plusieurs, de l'argent, une ville où il fait bon vivre... Une vie ! Voilà ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait vivre !

Mais cela lui était impossible. Elle était une vampire désormais et les vampires ne vivaient pas... Ils survivaient ! Elle souffla un coup, résignée. A la nuit tombée, elle partirait pour Sparte !


	6. Didyme et la Reine

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Sulpicia était partie pour Sparte. Aro était toujours inconsolable de sa triste découverte : sa dulcinée lui avait préféré un marchand d'esclaves ! Didyme avait essayé d'égayer son frère mais ce dernier était trop choqué pour pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup et son coeur aussi. Pour la première fois, il avait rencontré une femme susceptible de lui plaire mais pour la première fois, une femme s'était refusée à lui. Manque de chance pour Aro, cette femme était justement celle qui lui plaisait ! Il l'avait cherché dans tout Athènes pour avoir des explications sur son comportement et sur son mauvais goût mais la jeune femme était introuvable. Etait-elle partie avec son amant ? Ce dernier avait également disparu depuis ce fameux soir. L'avait-il emmenée avec lui ? L'avait-il vendue ? Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Aro ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs royaux, au grand désespoir des Athéniens. Certes, il n'y avait aucune urgence mais les citoyens d'Athènes ne supportaient pas que leur Roi adoré souffre ainsi. Ils auraient tant voulu l'aider. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait revu leur future reine depuis cette horrible mésaventure. Ils avaient bien essayé de consoler Aro en lui suggérant de s'intéresser à une autre fille mais ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé : ce serait elle et personne d'autre !

Didyme s'approcha de son frère et posa son menton sur les genoux d'Aro. Elle attendit qu'il daigne avoir une réaction, ce qu'il eut au bout de quelques minutes. Il commença par lui carresser la tête et elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle était triste de voir son frère dans cet état et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle était également préoccupé par les yeux de sa belle-soeur. Elle en avait parlé à Aro mais ce dernier n'avait pas écouté. Elle retenta sa chance à nouveau :

\- Aro... Ta future femme, je crois qu'elle n'est pas mortelle !

\- Allons, Didyme, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Pourquoi une immortelle choisirait-elle un marchand d'esclaves comme époux ? Les déesses ont bon goût et tu le sais bien

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une déesse

\- Qu'elle soit nymphe, déesse ou amazone, cela ne change pas le fait que ma future femme a mauvais goût.

\- ... Peut-être que ce n'était pas son amant ? Elle ne l'embrassait peut-être pas ? C'était peut-être son frère ?

\- Mon coeur, je t'adore ! Tu es la meilleure soeur du monde mais tu te trompes. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son frère. Sinon, elle aurait été près de lui la première fois où je l'ai rencontrée.

\- ... Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste...

\- Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vois bien que tu es triste et que tu n'as pas la tête à travailler. Tu ne veux pas venir te promener avec moi ?

\- DIDYME ! hurla leur mère. Vas-tu cesser d'importuner ton frère ? File ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Allez !

Pour la première fois, Aro n'intervint pas, ce qui brisa le coeur de Didyme. Son grand frère n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et il fallait que cela change. Didyme décida de partir elle-même à la recherche de sa future belle-soeur. Malheureusement, à six ans, sortir d'Athènes seule était dangereux... Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son frère et les esclaves ou citoyens de la cité ne pourraient pas l'accompagner non plus : ils avaient chacun des occupations qui les obligeaient à rester à Athènes. Une seule personne pouvait l'accompagner dans ce périple mais pour Didyme, c'était comme se diriger directement dans le royaume d'Hadès, le Roi des Enfers. Ceci dit, tel Orphée qui tenta de ramener Eurydice à la vie, Didyme était prête à tout pour ramener Aro à son état normal.

Didyme commença par rassembler toutes ses affaires et à réfléchir à un plan. Elle avait deux possibilités : soit partir seule, soit convaincre le pire monstre du monde de l'accompagner. La fillette déglutit difficilement et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et Maya, l'esclave attitrée de la Reine, vint lui offrir. Lorsque la brave Maya vit Didyme totalement apeurée, l'esclave s'inquiéta pour la fillette. Elle détestait la Reine qui faisait tant souffrir la petite Didyme mais elle ne pouvait rien faire : elle n'était qu'une esclave. Elle attrapa simplement la main de Didyme et la fit entrer.

Lorsque la Reine vit Didyme, son visage se durcit immédiatement. Elle attendait son amant et à la place, sa batarde était là ! Elle lui aurait bien jeté un objet au visage mais Aro n'aurait pas laissé passer un tel geste. A la place, la Reine demanda à sa fille ce qu'elle voulait :

\- Je voudrais que vous partiez avec moi à la recherche de la fiancée d'Aro.

\- Pardon ?

\- S'il vous plait, Mère ! Aro est si malheureux... Et je suis trop petite pour y aller seule... Mais je me souviens bien à quoi elle ressemblait alors je pourrais vous être utile. Et pendant que nous chercherons, Aro pourra se reconcentrer sur son travail et sourire à nouveau.

\- Et de quel droit me demandes-tu pareille chose ? Crois-tu que je ne sache pas ce qui est bon pour mon fils ?

\- S'il vous plait, Mère !

\- ... D'accord ! Nous partirons dès ce soir ! Mais tâche de ne pas me faire honte ! Va-t-en maintenant, tu m'écoeures !

\- Merci Mère

Didyme était rassurée, même si les mots de sa mère lui avaient encore une fois écorché le coeur. Au moins, Aro serait heureux. La petite fille ignorait que sa mère avait la ferme intention de l'abandonner en chemin. Elle savait que les dieux interdisaient le meurtre au sein d'une même famille. Mais si Didyme s'égarait en chemin, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Elle reviendrait alors auprès d'Aro et le consolerait de la mort de la batarde et de cette mégère qui avait refusé de l'épouser. Elle aurait ainsi son fils pour elle toute seule.

Le soir venu, la Reine informa Aro que Didyme et elle partaient à la recherche de sa dulcinée disparue. Aro n'en revint pas mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il ne voulait pas empêcher sa mère de se rapprocher de sa petite soeur. Cela faisait trop longtemps que la guerre était déclarée entre elles alors si la Reine voulait emprunter le chemin de la paix, il n'allait pas le lui interdire. Il en profita pour prendre Didyme dans ses bras et lui conseilla d'être gentille avec leur mère. La pauvre fillette ne put que sourire, d'un sourire bien triste, à la requête de son frère. Elle allait passer des jours avec un monstre et son grand frère ne serait pas là pour la protéger. Comment allait-elle survivre à cela ?


	7. Didyme et Sulpicia

Sur la route de Corinthe, Didyme n'avait pas dit un mot et sa mère non plus. Si Didyme trouvait l'ambiance pesante mais n'osait dire un mot, la Reine se réjouissait intérieurement de son plan machiavélique : elles iraient à Sparte, prétendant que puisque c'était une des trois grandes villes de Grèce avec Thèbes et Athènes, la future fiancée d'Aro se trouverait sûrement là. En réalité, la route qui menait à Sparte était truffée de danger et la Reine comptait bien en profiter pour se débarrasser de sa fille à la première occasion. Sparte était en permanence en guerre alors le cadavre d'une fillette ne choquerait personne ! Et si Aro essayait de s'approcher pour récupérer le corps de sa soeur, il devrait engager le combat contre des gens dont la pauvreté et la misère ont tant endurci le coeur que ce serait un véritable bain de sang. Elle saurait alors convaincre Aro d'oublier sa petite soeur et son fils lui reviendrait à elle seule.

Les chevaux galopaient à toute vitesse, la Reine ne voulait pas attendre. Plus vite Didyme disparaitrait et mieux ce serait. Or, pour que son plan soit efficace, il fallait qu'elles atteignent Sparte au plus vite. Elles changèrent donc de chevaux tous les vingt kilomètres, toute la nuit. C'était imprudent de voyager de nuit car les voleurs et les tueurs étaient aux aguets de nouvelles proies. Mais la Reine avait besoin de la nuit pour abandonner Didyme. En plein jour, la disparition de la fillette aurait été immédiatement remarquée par les gardes qui les accompagnaient. Arrivées près de Sparte, la chance sourit enfin à la Reine ! Il faisait encore nuit, l'aube ne devant se lever que dans une heure, quand Didyme crut apercevoir, à l'orée d'un bois, grâce aux reflets de la lune, la fiancée de son frère. Sa mère fit arrêter immédiatement le char qui les emmenait et demanda à sa fille d'aller vérifier.

Didyme se précipita mais la silhouette de sa future belle soeur avait disparu. Ne pensant qu'au bonheur de son frère, la fillette s'aventura dans le bois, en pleine nuit, en appelant d'une voix de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait :

\- Youhou, y a quelqu'un ?

La pauvre petite ne savait plus trop si elle voulait vraiment avoir une réponse. Son frère l'avait souvent mise en garde contre les voleurs et les tueurs qui se terraient dans les bois. Didyme se retourna : ni sa mère, ni les gardes ne l'avaient suivie. Elle eut soudain une forte envie de sangloter tant elle était effrayée d'être ici seule la nuit. C'est alors qu'une belle voix de femme lui dit doucement :

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, seule, à cette heure de la nuit ?

Didyme se retourna et vit sa future belle-soeur.

\- Enfin tu es là ! Tu n'as pas honte d'obliger les petites filles à venir te chercher dans des lieux aussi dangereux et à une heure aussi tardive ? la gronda Didyme

\- Pardon ? répondit Sulpicia, interloquée par la réaction de la petite fille

\- Ca va, je te pardonne ! Allez viens, allons vite retrouver mon frère pour que tu l'épouses, lui sourit Didyme

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es ici parce que tu es venue me chercher pour que j'épouse ton frère ?

\- Bah oui ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais les petites filles de mon âge sont censées être au lit à cette heure-ci !

\- Mais... Pourquoi moi ?

\- Il t'a choisie

\- Je ne sais même pas qui est ton frère

\- Mais si, tu le sais ! C'est l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde que tu as rencontré à Athènes

\- Ah oui... Non merci !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas épouser ton frère

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne me plait pas

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon style d'homme

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vas-tu continuer longtemps avec tes "Pourquoi" ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ? lui sourit Didyme qui aimait jouer

Sulpicia lui sourit en retour. Elle aimait beaucoup cette petite mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle accepterait d'épouser son frère. En revanche, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette enfant ici toute seule. Mais si elle la raccompagnait à Athènes, la petite s'imaginerait qu'elle deviendrait sa belle-soeur. Et vu le comportement de la fillette, toute discussion ou explication semblait inutile. Sulpicia carressa la tête de la petite fille, puis, prise d'une pulsion maternelle, souleva Didyme et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Le bonheur qui s'empara de Sulpicia et de Didyme les surprirent toutes les deux. Sulpicia pouvait enfin assouvir ses besoins de mère tandis que Didyme se sentait enfin aimée par une maman. Elles restèrent là, immobiles, au beau milieu de la nuit. Puis Sulpicia se mit à bercer Didyme en chantonnant. La petite fille, peu habituée par toute cette douceur maternelle et ereintée par l'heure tardive, se laissa sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil. Sulpicia, trop heureuse, continua à bercer doucement la petite et à chanter, tout en remerciant Ilithye, la déesse de la maternité, de lui avoir enfin offert un enfant.

Le jour avait dépassé le zénith depuis longtemps lorsque Didyme se réveilla. Sulpicia, qui l'avait bercée toute la nuit, lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front, puis sur chacune des joues, ce qui combla l'enfant de bonheur. Mais très vite, la petite se rappela que son frère l'attendait. Elle se souvint alors que sa mère l'attendait également et eut un frisson d'horreur. Elle avait disparu depuis des heures. Si elle revenait vers sa mère et qu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle s'était tout simplement endormie, la Reine risquait de ne pas apprécier. Voyant sa petite protégée très angoissée, Sulpicia lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Alors Didyme lui expliqua toute l'histoire, à commencer par l'amour fou d'Aro pour elle jusqu'au voyage qu'elle avait fait avec sa mère. Sulpicia rassura Didyme en lui expliquant qu'elle allait la raccompagner auprès de sa mère. C'est le coeur serré que les deux demoiselles se dirigèrent vers la route, là où devait se situer le char et la Reine. Sulpicia maudissait les dieux pour cette fausse joie et Didyme les implorait pour qu'ils aient pitié d'elle et la protège de son horrible mère. Arrivées près de la route, elles restèrent stupéfaites : le char et son équipage avaient disparu. Sulpicia regarda les traces et découvrit qu'ils avaient fait demi-tour. Avaient-ils vraiment abandonné cette enfant à son triste sort ?

Sulpicia se sentit très en colère mais, jetant un oeil sur Didyme qui commençait à comprendre, elle se calma et annonça à la fillette qu'elles allaient se rendre toutes les deux à Athènes. Didyme, comprenant qu'elle avait réussi sa mission, hurla de joie et se jeta au cou de celle qui était devenue sa mère de substitution. Sulpicia serra Didyme contre elle et courut à vitesse vampirique vers Athènes.


	8. Aro et Sulpicia

Arrivées à Athènes alors que le soir venait de tomber, Didyme se précipita dans les bras de son frère qui l'étreignit avec force et les larmes aux yeux tant il avait eu peur de l'avoir perdue pour toujours. Les émotions passées, Aro gronda gentiment sa petite soeur :

\- Enfin Didyme, pourquoi t'es-tu éloignée de Mère ? Tu sais pourtant à quel point les bois sont dangereux la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais j'avais vu Sulpicia ! Et Mère m'avait dit d'aller la rejoindre ! Mais quand Sulpicia et moi sommes revenues, Mère avait disparu

\- Sale petite peste ! hurla la Reine qui se précipita sur sa fille, une épée en main

Tout se passa alors très vite. Aro se plaça devant sa soeur, prêt à recevoir le coup à sa place mais Sulpicia fut plus rapide. Elle bougea à vitesse vampirique et se plaça derrière la Reine. Elle lui prit l'épée des mains et l'égorgea. Puis, trop attirée par l'odeur du sang, elle la mordit et la vida de son sang, devant les yeux de ses enfants. Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de tuer leur mère, Sulpicia se figea. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Il était évident qu'Aro chercherait à la tuer mais, comme il n'était qu'un vulgaire humain, il échouerait alors qu'elle réussirait. Et Didyme serait fâchée contre elle car elle adorait son frère. Sulpicia se mordit les lèvres, encore imprégnées du sang de la défunte Reine.

Aro s'approcha, tenant Didyme derrière lui et l'empêchant de regarder. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa mère était morte, il réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Sulpicia, sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa Didyme et la lui tendit :

\- Puisque tu as tué sa mère, je t'ordonne de t'occuper de ma petite soeur comme si elle était ta fille. Acceptes-tu ?

Sulpicia n'en revint pas. Cet homme lui pardonnait donc et en plus, il était prêt à lui offrir ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde, à savoir cette petite fille si mignonne ? Emue, elle parvint à bredouiller un "oui" qui les réjouirent tous les trois.

Néanmoins, Sulpicia dut rapidement se rendre compte que cet homme si parfait était en réalité un redoutable manipulateur. Didyme ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son frère, donc Sulpicia devait passer tout son temps avec Aro, qui en profitait pour lui faire la cour. Et Didyme s'enthousiasmait à chaque fois en disant qu'elle aurait bientôt une maman et une soeur. Gênée, Sulpicia se terrait dans le silence.

Un soir, alors que Didyme était couchée et dormait à poings fermés, Aro entra dans la chambre et fit signe à Sulpicia de la suivre. Intriguée et un peu inquiète, elle le suivit sans faire de bruit, tout en jetant un dernier regard à celle qui était désormais sa fille. Installés sur la patio, Aro prit la main de Sulpicia et lui demanda de le transformer. Surprise, Sulpicia eut un mouvement de recul. Elle leur avait raconté à tous les deux son histoire mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aro veuille un jour devenir un vampire. Ce dernier s'expliqua : il voulait vivre avec elle pour l'éternité, ainsi qu'avec Didyme. Jouant sur ses instincts maternels, Aro parvint à convaincre Sulpicia.

Sulpicia transforma Aro et tous deux quittèrent Athènes avec Didyme, cette dernière restant humaine. Aro avait un plan : il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve que lui avait envoyé Morphée et décida de partir à la recherche des deux Rois qu'il avait vus dans son rêve. Sulpicia et Didyme étaient heureuses : l'une avait trouvé l'amour d'un homme (car Aro en vampire avait su enfin conquérir Sulpicia) et celui d'une fille, l'autre avait trouvé des parents, son grand frère jouant le rôle du père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu tandis que sa belle-soeur était la mère qu'elle avait toujours souhaitée avoir. Ils le savaient tous les trois : le bonheur était dans leurs mains et il ne s'échapperait pas !


End file.
